Accent and decorative lighting is often used for illuminating the exteriors of homes or buildings. Owners and designers may wish to highlight or draw attention to a particular architectural feature or simply to decorate a pathway, porch or doorway with light. Small lights such as LEDs or halogen lights are often used for these purposes.
A person who intends to install outdoor accent lights on their home for example, would like to be able to test the effect of the light in a particular location before installation rather than just guess that it will look good in that location.
Moreover, the desired position of accent and decorative light fixtures is often high up on a building wall or on a roof soffit. This makes it difficult for a person to test whether the spot chosen for the light will achieve the envisioned illumination as the location is too high up to reach and because there is no power source yet installed for the fixture. Further, even if the light fixture was positioned in an above location, a person far below it would have difficulty manipulating the fixture to shine in different directions. That person would have to climb up a ladder and manually relocate or readjust the angle of the light and then climb down again to see if the light has the correct effect. Much time, energy and frustration is involved in this method as well, the safety of the person wishing to test the position of their lights is at risk.